


Délire

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Top Sebastian, Violent Sex, a dark perspective of their fucked up relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: No hay nada, sólo un secreto.[Originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net el 3 de Mayo del 2016].





	Délire

_Él me conoce. Me conoce a niveles que nunca va a contarme, pero los intuyo._

.

* * *

**Una por la pena.**

Ciel hace amago de tocarlo con fuerza hasta encenderle la piel. Deja un rastro de frescas manchas carmesíes en las comisuras de sus labios para recordarle el poder de su decisión mientras desciende el rostro por su pecho desnudo y lacerado, clama en silencio que sus heridas son perfectas.

_(Lo son)._

Lo escucha musitar, rebuscado y etéreo, dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó por mero capricho, enrosca sus infantiles dientes dulcificados en la inmoralidad de su no-persona. Allí donde su contratista encuentra la susodicha perfección que no halla en el mundo exterior ―ese que le arrebató la infancia y la felicidad pero lo volvió el dueño de una vida exquisita y memorable frente a oquedades infernales―. Y muerde, succiona, palpa y degusta los placeres de la carne, tanto o más de lo que disfruta las tazas de Earl Grey humeantes.

_Tan roto. Tan corrompido._

**.**

* * *

**Dos por la alegría.**

La noche sigue siendo libertina (como todas las demás), por ello no hay prisa. De la manera más cruel posible, Sebastian se toma su tiempo para dedicarle sonrisas traviesas y juguetonas a su joven amo, rodea su espalda, mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja y le pide paciencia a su ímpetu. Le arrebata el aliento por lapsos que no son suficientes para ninguno de los dos; El cuervo lo sabe, pero poco le importa si eso significa tener a Ciel en su regazo mientras le rasga su rostro emplumado por segunda ocasión, sus uñas ansiosas repasan los adornos escarlata chorreante como un premio de consolación retorcido.

―Insolente demonio… ―gime contra sus labios.

Pero ha de ser ese néctar rojo-brillante lo que dilatan sus pupilas añiles al momento siguiente, con tanta exquisitez.

_(Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso)_

Ha de ser ese néctar el que le hace olvidar que debe propiciar una merecida bofetada.

_(Quiero, quiero, quiero)_

Una risita triunfante y teñida en negro se escucha al final cuando cierta lengua ―no una furiosa palmada―, aterriza sobre su piel-plumaje de la manera más retorcida y elegante.

Tan retorcida y elegante como la eufórica necesidad de _querer (lo a él)_.

**.**

* * *

**Tres por una chica.**

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford es toda una dama de sociedad. Un botón de flor a medio abrir y cuya belleza no radica en la simple superficialidad. Cualquier otra persona de prestigio que ha tenido el honor de conocerla sabe que no es belleza y nada más. Cualquier otro aristócrata lo sabe de sobra al mirarla de reojo, dignamente vestida de enormes listones acorde con su edad y colores propios de la feminidad ―sin olvidar el detalle de la moda victoriana más fina― que le hacen resaltar la mirada esmeralda y los cabellos empapados de rayos solares. 

Pero, no. No, no, no.

Más allá del físico y la generosa juventud, _casi_ todo yace en la persona que sostiene su brazo y la pasea por el salón. Le otorga un título no menos recatado.

―Es un grato placer conocerles a todos. Soy Elizabeth Midford, la prometida de Ciel Phantomhive.

**.**

* * *

**Cuatro por un chico.**

Las pesadillas siempre han existido y sus turbaciones de la infancia no son las excepciones. Son los recuerdos de una vida perfecta y justa para la gente que desde la cuna tiene privilegios, sus fantasmas de la tristeza y sed de venganza; Rachel y Vincent Phantomhive siempre están ahí. En todas partes, en todas las fotos que ya no engalanan las paredes de su mansión, pero se han quedado en la memoria de la única persona que carga no sólo el apellido y la posición, mucho menos el negocio.

Es el legado que merece ser recordado y preservado.

Ciel Phantomhive también está allí. Es su propia pesadilla.

**.**

* * *

**Cinco por la plata.**

La plata es para conformistas. Pierde brillo y se oxida. Así son las almas humanas, son como la plata ―en términos demasiado amables―. Ya que, por supuesto, son más banales que el metal que ellos mismos colocan en pedestales ingratos de materialidad.

Nada nuevo, así es la humanidad.

―Y a usted, joven amo. ¿Le gusta la plata?

**.**

* * *

**Seis por el oro.**

Hay excepciones que son opacadas la mayor parte del tiempo por el hambre y no todos tienen el privilegio de saborear una cena justa para sus papilas gustativas.

No obstante, Sebastian Michaelis corre con una suerte diferente. Entre tanta plata encuentra una única y singular pieza de oro palpable.

Su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

.

* * *

**Siete por un secreto que jamás debe ser contado.**

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto._

Y el placer físico que le recorre el cuerpo cuando las manos del niño sostienen sus cabellos, halan con fuerza para que sus miradas se encuentren.

_(Quiero olvidar todo, hazme olvidar todo…)._

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto._

Y las cascadas azules que se pintan de borgoña caliente hasta formar un segundo mar rojo (uno auténtico).

_Sí, mi señor._

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto._

**A** Ciel no le molesta la sal que se adhiere a sus ojos y le hacen perder la vista temporalmente. No importa el estado de su ceguera ―nunca ha importado―, ya que ciertas plumas caóticas acariciando sus caderas le inmortalizan la sensación del regodeo peligroso, el recuerdo de un pacto inesperado que existe (y existirá) cada vez que ambos decidan hacer a un lado el mundo. Le incitan a ser buen amo que está a punto de soltar la cadena, más no ha de importarle tanto como le gustaría.

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto._

Después de todo, servirse en bandeja de oro a un cuervo que ha pasado hambre por tres años enteros es su fetiche personal. Un delirio descomunal. Lo único que es real en su vida.

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto_.

(_Sebastian, el rojo te va tan bien, pero…_).

―No es suficiente, Sebastian, no es suficiente.

_No hay nada, sólo un secreto._

―Disculpe, joven amo ―susurra con verdad, deslizando su lengua insistente en la contraria.

_De verdad disculpe, pues jamás va a ser suficiente. Pero he de ser generoso._

Y Ciel saborea su generosidad en la intimidad de su alcoba hasta que amanece, alimenta el secreto y reaviva la mentira diaria.

(_Pero no importa, después de todo, te tengo a mi lado_).

.

.

_Y no hay nada, sólo un secreto._

―Escucha esto ¿No es así, joven amo? ―inquiere Sebastian, apenas rozando el lienzo con su uña, el lado izquierdo del pecho que demacró en algún punto de la noche posterior.

Ciel hace ademán de contestarle, pero el demonio lo calla con tiempo de sobra y una sonrisa cínica:

―Esto es su corazón. El corazón que tanto presume de carecer. Y en efecto, usted no lo tiene. ―La sonrisa se ensancha― Me pertenece **a mí**.

(Al igual que todo lo demás).

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (*): Una por la pena. Dos por la alegría. Tres por una chica. Cuatro por un chico. Cinco por la plata. Seis por el oro. Siete por un secreto que jamás debe ser contado.
> 
> Está "frase" está basada en los siete versos de un poema irlandés que recita la gente supersticiosa al cruzarse con una urraca, es un moderno e irónico cuento sobre la superstición y los miedos humanos. Ahora bien, los coloqué porque (si se llegó a notar) el peso de la narración caía sobre Sebastian (O sea, sí, la urraca es Ciel, je). Me pareció una buena representación que viene cargada de mucho simbolismo respecto a la urraca como ave.
> 
> Ahora bien, todo esto salió porque leí la frase en el libro de The Girl on the train de Paula Hawkins y me gustó muchísimo, so, al notar el significado terminé relacionándolo de alguna manera con estos dos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
